breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrosito
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 1.56m / -- |synopsis = Jimmy calls in a favor from Mike. New complications disrupt the Salamancas' business. Chuck and Jimmy struggle to compromise. }} "Sabrosito" is the fourth episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the twenty-fourth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In a flashback to 1999Better Call Saul Insider Cast 304, Don Eladio Vuente is seen taking a dive in the pool at his hacienda in Mexico. He is visited by Hector and Ximenez Lecerda, who present him with the returns from their drug operation -- a bunch of money rolls belted by rubber bands -- and a mascot bobblehead from Hector's ice cream store that looks like Eladio and is nicknamed "Sabrosito" ("Tasty"). Soon afterwards, Juan Bolsa arrives and presents Don Eladio with a Los Pollos Hermanos T-shirt as well as the returns from Gus' operation -- a much larger amount, neatly packed in plastic wrapping. Don Eladio teases Hector, who is visibly jealous at Gus having won the Don's favor over him. Act I As he is watching the DEA raid the ice cream store, Mike takes a moment to call Stacey to check on her. She thanks him for moving her and Kaylee to a safe neighborhood and invites him for dinner. Later, while watching a movie and sharing some ice cream, Stacey notices that Mike seems anxious, which Mike denies. Hector is not happy about his supply line being interrupted. So the next day, flanked by Nacho and Arturo, he walks into Gus' restaurant and behaves menacingly towards the customers and staff, helping himself to some soda and lighting a cigar. Gus is summoned from a visit at a fire station across town and finds his workers held hostage. After sending them home, Gus confronts Hector in his back office, who demands that Gus transport his product, now that he has lost his supply line. After the three cartel members leave, Gus cleans up the restaurant and seems very satisfied that his plan against Hector has worked perfectly. That night, Victor drives to Mike's toll booth to give him his payment. To Victor's surprise, Mike refuses, claiming that he and Gus are "square". BCS 304 03.jpg BCS 304 04.jpg BCS 304 05.jpg Act II The following morning, Gus addresses his employees and apologizes for the distress caused by the previous day's events. After some silence, Lyle asks Gus who those men were, and he tells them that Hector and his men were extortionists he encountered during his restaurant's early years in Mexico and that he refused their renewed demands for money. After giving a rousing speech about how in America the righteous have no reason to fear and how those men no longer have power over him, Gus wins the moral support of his employees. BCS 304 07.jpg BCS 304 08.jpg BCS 304 09.jpg Meanwhile, Kim and Jimmy have learned that Chuck is going to be hiring a repairman to fix the door damaged by Jimmy's break-in. After working her way through the phone book, Kim identifies the company that Chuck has made the appointment with. Pretending to be Chuck's assistant, she gets the repair company to cancel the appointment and passes the information on to Jimmy, who's just giving his written confession a "remorse pass". On Jimmy's behest, Mike visits Chuck's house posing as the repairman hired to fix his door. After managing to repel Chuck with an electric drill, Mike takes photos of the house's interior with a disposable camera. Act III The next day, when Mike meets with Jimmy at Loyola's to show him the pictures, Jimmy is pleased, especially one depicting a gas lantern sitting on a stack of newspapers. "Now, that tells the whole story" Jimmy gleefully says. He asks about "that other thing", whereat Mike hands him a note he copied from Chuck's address book. Despite Jimmy's curiosity, Mike doesn't disclose what he thinks of Chuck, but comments that it was "nice to fix something for once", meaning the repair of Chuck's front door. Come nightfall, Gus arrives at Mike's toll booth and inquires about his refused payment. Gus comments that Mike's actions greatly benefited him and asks that Mike consider working for him in the future. Mike replies that he might, depending on the work. Before he leaves, Gus reveals that the reason he stopped Mike from killing Hector was because "a bullet to the head would have been far too humane." Act IV Jimmy, Kim, Chuck, and Howard meet DDA Kyra Hay for a mediation session over the proposed PPD. They debate on the wording of Jimmy's confession with Jimmy and Kim trying to avoid the phrasing "destroyed a cassette tape" in favor of the more vague "damaged property belonging to the victim". They also discuss the amount of restitution Jimmy owes Chuck for the door and -- on Chuck's insistence -- the destroyed tape, after which Jimmy signs a check. However, before the deal is finalized, Hay insists that Jimmy apologizes to Chuck for his actions; Jimmy complies, saying that no matter how he was provoked, "no one should treat his own brother like that, not ever." After the meeting, Jimmy storms out without saying another word to his brother. Kim, on the other hand, informs Chuck and Howard that she will move to suppress the tape from Jimmy's hearing before the bar association, having deduced that Chuck made a duplicate before Jimmy's break-in. Chuck reveals that Jimmy destroyed the duplicate while the real tape is under "lock and key" and will definitely be played at the hearing, since the bar association's standard of proof is very lenient. As Kim rejoins Jimmy and they both leave the courthouse, she says with a smile: "Bingo." Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-304-gus-esposito-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-chuck-mckean-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-hector-margolis-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-hector-margolis-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-gus-esposito-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-gus-esposito-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg Trivia *This episode marks the second chronological appearance of Don Eladio and Juan Bolsa, who first appeared in Breaking Bad. *The first image of Don Eladio in Better Call Saul, his diving filmed from the bottom of the pool, resembles his fall in the same pool -- and his death -- after he was poisoned by Gus in the episode of Breaking Bad. *A voice sounding like Hank Schrader may have been heard over the police radio during the DEA raid on El Griego Guiñador. There was not credit listed for the voice. Better Call Saul season 3: Did Hank Schrader just make a very subtle return? *Jimmy appears for the first time at half the episode, in the twentieth-sixth minute approximately. The first half of the episode is devoted to the fallout of Gus's moves against Hector. *This is the first, and probably last, time that Chuck and Mike have interacted on-camera. *The fire station Gus visits in this episode is the same one Walter White leaves Holly in the episode of Breaking Bad. *Gus's story about his encounter with the extortionists from Mexico is an apt description of his actual affiliation with the Juárez Cartel and his plan to no longer be controlled by them. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Steven Bauer as Eladio Vuente * Javier Grajeda as Juan Bolsa * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut * Manuel Uriza as Ximenez Lecerda * Kimberly Hebert Gregory as Kyra Hay * Harrison Thomas as Lyle * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Kaylee * Daniel McBride as Fire Chief * Diana Rose as Pollos Employee * Sonia Leyba as Mother * Kingston Leyba as Child * Doug Montoya as Customer * Sandy Lopez as Middle-Aged Woman * Matthew Peterson as Big Guy * Ashley Dunec as Teen Girl #1 * Michelle Herron as Teen Girl #2 * Roberta Isgreen as Elderly Woman |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Kyle Pierson as Security Guard Featured Music * Let's Date by Valentino Memorable Quotes References es:Sabrostio Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)